Parties
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Alice forces Edward to go to yet another party where he finally meets Bella. After leaving the party, they get to know each other better and possibly become a bit more than friends. Based on the song "The Party Song" by Forever the Sickest Kids. Fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Party Song. Trust me, I wish I did though!**

* * *

I was not in the mood for this at all. Alice had forced me to go to another one of her packed, crazy parties when I had already told her I had things to do I had two papers to write and a test to study for. I didn't have time for a bunch of drunkencollege students. Of course, that didn't matter to Alice. I was going to this stupid party whether I liked it or not.

"Bella will be there." She told me, nudging me in the side.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good for her. I won't though." I said.

Alice was always trying to set me up with the infamous Bella but I always managed to get out of it. I'd never met her and I'm sure she was a nice girl, but if she was anything like the other women Alice had set me up with, I wasn't interested.

"C'mon, Edward." Alice whined. "Just stay a little while. Just until midnight. You don't even have to do anything, just sit on the couch."

"If it doesn't matter what I do there, I might as well not go."

"You are going or so help me I wish put up the pictures of you dressed as a girl at age six all over campus with your full name and contact information. No lie."

The scary part was, she wasn't even kidding.

_There's a party going on later on tonight and everyone's invited plus you…_

So here I was, sitting on the couch at Alice's crowded party with a couple making out on my left side and a guy passed out with a beer in his hand on the other.

And then she walked in.

The first thing I noticed was her face. She was absolutely stunning. Her skin was flawless ivory and her mahogany hair fell in messy tendrils down her back. Her eyes were chocolate brown orbs and her lashes were beautifully long, making them pop against her skin. A light blush was spread across her cheeks and her lips were a lovely rosy pink, plump and wide.

After taking in the simple beauty of her face my eyes wandered to the rest of her. She was wearing a deep blue tank top of sorts that bared just enough cleavage to leave you guessing (and trust me, I was) with a pair of very short denim shorts. She had the most amazing legs I had ever seen and I had seen my share of legs. They were milky and smooth and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft lips and run my hands up and down her perfect thighs.

_I am partial to your lips and you eyes; they both compliment your thighs…_

This girl was, in short, perfect. I _had_ to know who she was and get to know her because if her personality was half as amazing as her appearance was then I had found the one.

"Bella!" I heard my pixie of a sister screech from across the room. She was running over to where my mystery girl was standing.

"Hi Alice!" She said with a grin.

Due to Alice's loudness, many people (especially males) were watching, undoubtedly as taken aback by the girl, Bella's beauty as I was. Mike Newton, my annoying dorm neighbor ran into a wall, spilling his drink as he undressed her with his eyes. That vulgar perv. I wanted to punch him so badly at that moment but I knew it wasn't my place or job.

_And you make all the guys stumble into walls, 'cause you're showing off your curves…_

I watched closely as Alice lead her from guy to guy. I couldn't believe that I had turned her down so many times. She could've been mine by now instead of flirting with every guy in the room.

It wasn't long before Jacob Black marched up to them and introduced himself. I didn't like that guy at all. All he did was use girls for sex and treated them like objects. I didn't know this Bella but I felt responsible to protect her and he was not right. Much to my dismay, he asked her to dance and she must have obliged because they began to head for the dance floor.

I glared as they began to grind to the upbeat song among the other couples. My heart panged with hurt as he said something in her ear, causing her to laugh. His large hands rested on her bared hips where her shirt had risen.

_You're such a flirt to every guy that you meet…_

It wasn't long before he was raising her shirt a little higher and rubbing her sides. He said something in her ear and she was no longer laughing but instead moving his hands back to where they had been. I watched as he smiled and said something that undoubtedly made her mad because she pulled away from him, an angry look on her face. He pulled her back and grinded into her harder, his grip on her hips tighter. She crossed her arms across her chest and spoke very clearly, though I couldn't hear her. The dog of a man laughed and pulled at her shirt again. Finally I stood up.

I took heavy, quick steps to where they were before finally making it to them.

"Come on, baby. It's no big deal." I heard Black saying before I spoke.

"Mind if I interrupt?" I said, making it known in my tone that I was not playing around. I glared at him.

"Actually, I do." He glared back.

"I don't!" Bella chirped, pulling herself from his grip. "I'd like to dance with someone else now."

She quickly grabbed my hand and led us away.

When we reached the other side of the room where the bar was, she plopped down on a chair.

"Thanks a lot for that back there." She said. Even her voice was beautiful. I wanted to fall asleep to it for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, any time. I could tell you weren't very happy and it wasn't too hard to guess what he wanted." I explained. "Black's a one-night-stand kind of guy."

"And I'm a no-sex-until-marriage kind of girl so you can only imagine how well that was working out."

"Really?" I asked, interested. Had I heard that from another pretty girl I would have thought they were crazy and made it my mission to change that, but coming from her I thought it was the most amazing thing in the world.

_And why is purity so beautiful to me?_

"Yup. I have this whole thing going where I only want to give the ultimate sacrifice of love to the one I do love, and that is proven by making the ultimate commitment of marriage. Hopefully I won't get divorced." She laughed. "But that's enough about sex. I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Bella Swan."

I shook her hand before replying,

"Edward Cullen."

She smiled.

"Ah, so you're Alice's brother. The one who has come up with every possible excuse not to go out with me?"

"I can find women on my own." I mumbled.

"So is that why you saved me from Jacob? To prove to Alice that you could get me without her help?"

"What? No! Of course not! I would never—"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "I get it. I don't very much like Alice setting me up with people either."

I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I had already blown my chances with her before I could even actually do something wrong.

"So, Edward, are you actually going to dance with me or did you just say that to get me away from Jacob?"

Without a word I stood up and held my hand out to her which she graciously took as I helped her stand. I led her to the dance floor where we began to dance. My hands rested on her hips but I made sure not to touch her too intimately.

After a couple songs I saw Alice headed towards us, Jasper, her boyfriend and my roommate in tow.

"Hey Edward, Jazz and I are gonna go. You wouldn't mind taking Bella home would you? And maybe finding someone you can stay the night with?" She asked, obviously in a hurry to leave. **(A/N: We're going to pretend that Bella took a cab to the party and Alice doesn't want her to take one back home so late or something.) **

"That's fine, Alice." I sighed. Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Thanks!" She said before turning to leave.

"Have fun." Bella called after them. Alice's only reply was a giggle.

"You don't have to take me home if you don't want to." Bella said to me once they were out of earshot. "I'm a big girl, I can fend for myself.

"No, that's fine. I'd actually like to." I said. "Would you like to leave now or stay longer?"

"If I stay will you keep dancing with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I grinned.

"A little longer then." She tightened her arms around my neck as the song changed to a slow one and moved so her body was pressed up against mine.

My grip on her waist tightened and I rested my cheek on the top of her head as we swayed to the music.

Too soon, the song ended and we pulled apart.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Bella said quietly.

"Okay." I said. We walked out of the club Alice had booked the party at and I led her to where my Volvo was parked before opening her door for her. She smiled up at me before getting in.

After we both had managed to get in a buckle our seatbelts I turned to her.

"So, where do you live?"

"Spring Hill." She replied.

I turned out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of her apartment complex.

We spent the drive in a comfortable silence and it wasn't long before she was telling me what number her apartment was.

"I'll walk you to your door." I offered and began to get out. I quickly made my way to her door, opening it for her and helped her out of the car.

We quietly walked to the door of her apartment and she fumbled around for her keys. When she managed to unlock her door she turned to me.

"Where are you going to stay for the night seeing as Alice and Jasper are, ugh…busy?"

I ran a hand through my already messy hair.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll find someone willing to take me in for the night."

"Are you sure? I mean…you're welcome to stay here for the night." The loveliest blush I had ever seen appeared on her face.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I mean that in the most innocent way possible." She insisted.

I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure whether or not I should accept when my intentions with her were clearly much more than her intentions with me.

"Yeah, I mean we can just hang out until we fall asleep or something. Or I can put in a movie. Or we could just go straight to bed if you want too, I don't care. I'd just feel better knowing you have a place to stay for the night."

I let out a deep breath.

"Sure."

She broke into a huge grin.

"Great!"

She quickly opened the door and led me inside. The first thing I noticed was the smell. Freesia and strawberry, just like her. The second thing I noticed was the homey feel. We were standing in her living room that was made up of mismatched furniture, a small TV, and a bunch of books.

"You can just sit anywhere." She said as she kicked off her heels. "Let me go see if I have anything you can sleep in."

And then I was alone.

I plopped down on the carpet in front of the couch and picked up the book that lay butterfly on the table.

"Wuthering Heights?" I asked as she walked back into the room, clad in sweatpants and a tank top.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics." She said sheepishly. "I was able to find a pair of sweatpants that might fit you but even my big t-shirts would be too small."

She handed me the sweats and I stood up.

"The bathroom is the second door on the right."

"Thanks." I said before heading down the hallway.

I quickly changed into the sweatpants which were a nearly perfect fit and pulled off my button down shirt leaving me in a white undershirt. I took a fast glance in the mirror, tried to pat down my hair only to be disappointed and left the bathroom.

When I made my way back to the living room, Bella was entering from the kitchen with a plate of Pop-Tarts.

"I wasn't sure if you like yours hot or room temperature so I put some of them in the toaster." She said with a smile. "I have other things too if you don't like Pop-Tarts. Are you thirsty? I have drinks too…"

I laughed.

"I'm fine, thanks."

We both sat down on the carpet again and grabbed a Pop-Tart each.

"So, tell me about yourself Bella." I said. I had been dying to know more about her since the moment I had seen her and now was my chance.

"Well, as you can see, I love to read. I'm an English major. I grew up in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. He's the chief of police there. My mom's name is Renee and she lives in Florida with her husband, Phil. I listen to a lot of music. Um…That's about it." She admitted. "I'm not very interesting."

"Nonsense!" I grinned. "You're the most interesting girl in the room!" She laughed. "Not to freak you out or anything, but there's something about you that just pulls me in. I feel like I need to know everything about you."

"I know what you mean. I have to say I feel the same way about you. Which is why you should tell me more about yourself."

So I did.

I told her about studying to become a doctor, about playing piano, about my childhood with Alice and my older brother, Emmett. I told her just about everything. Somewhere along the way we both found ourselves lying on the ground, her head resting on my chest.

In between my stories she would tell her own. Her stores about all of the clubs and classes her mother had signed her up in, about the time she'd managed to get lost at a bookstore and had to go up to the counter when her friends called her name over the intercom. She even told me about her lack of boyfriends which of course shocked me.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

Her cheeks turned beautifully rosy again.

"Of course I am. No one's really been that interested in me." She admitted.

I snorted.

"Yeah right. You're too oblivious for your own good. Bella, you are the most gorgeous, intelligent, interesting girl I have ever met. Trust me, guys have been interested in you, you're just too blind to see it.

"You're lying." She mumbled, burying her face into my chest where I couldn't see it.

"No, I'm not. It's true. You're amazing, Bella." I lifted her head up so she was looking me in the eyes. "You are a beautiful woman, inside and out."

And then, I couldn't' control it. I was moving my face closer and closer to hers and she was doing the same. Soon we were centimeters apart.

"Is this okay?" I asked.

She nodded, keeping my gaze.

And I closed the distance between us.

The kiss was short and simple, but still the most amazing kiss I had ever received. When we pulled part she lay back down on my chest.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "I was hoping you would do that."

I grinned.

"Any time." I said and kissed the top of her head.

We both lay in silence until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. I looked down at the stunning sight before me. Her hair was sprawled across my chest and her eyes fluttered slightly beneath her lids. Her lips were in a small, kissable pout and both her hands gripped my shirt. I stoked her soft hair in time with her light breathing until I too fell asleep.

_I lost my keys so I'll stay the night and lie on the carpet with you till you close your eyes. _

* * *

**A/N: It was a tad bit out of character, Bella-wise, but I needed to change her to fit my story. That's the good part about fanfiction, all of the people are fake, so you can change them if necessary. Haha. Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a review. If you didn't, leave one anyway so I can see what I might want to change next time. If you have the time, check out some of my other fanfics too.**


End file.
